


Alone with You

by Aztatine



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Last two people on earth au, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aztatine/pseuds/Aztatine
Summary: "Maybe if life went our way we wouldn't be sitting in this car in the middle of the night, driving to God knows where"





	1. Night Drive

Chaeyoung grumbled. She did not want to be in this position. 

Here she was sitting inside of an old Mercedes-Benz. It was the middle of the night, the streets were bare and the streetlights were shining through the car windows. Beside her was a girl with brown hair steering the wheel. 

"Nayeon, can you please tell me where we're going? I already feel like absolute shit...I need at least one thing in my life that makes sense."

Nayeon glanced at her. Chaeyoung watched the streetlights dancing across her face. She saw her eyes filled with mixed emotions as if she wanted to say something, but didn't know how to form the words. 

Chaeyoung waited for something to come out of the girl's mouth, but all she got was a glance, and then saw her quickly focus her eyes straight onto the road ahead, and keep on driving. 

"Okay, don't tell me..."

To be perfectly honest Nayeon wasn't in the mood to acknowledge the other girl's presence, but she had no choice, she had to bring Chaeyoung along.

They sat in silence as they drove through the empty road, the wind and the engine of the car were the only sounds that blared through their ears.

Chaeyoung didn't like the silence. She hated not being in control of the situation, she felt vulnerable, and lost. The person guiding her would not even look at her direction and the silence was extremely painful. She couldn't take it anymore.

Chaeyoung reached out and turned on the radio, flipping to a random station where a somber song was playing. The song was about someone feeling all alone reliving their distant memories. Chaeyoung loved this song and she related to it now more than ever.

She remembers the morning, when she arrived at school, everyone was staring at her, the funny thing was that she didn't know why. You see Chaeyoung was never popular to begin with, but she wasn't someone who was out right labelled as an outcast. 

The day went on and people continued to ignore her, except for one person; Im Nayeon, a senior at her school. They knew each other from the vocal lessons they took together after school, but they never actually spoke during school hours, so it was weird that Nayeon suddenly ushered Chaeyoung into her car the moment after the school bell rang.

They were driving for hours now. The sky started to change colours until the darkness surrounded them. A part of Chaeyoung liked the mystery of their road trip but to be honest she was just feeling really confused. 

Then suddenly it crossed her mind that she never saw her best friends Tzuyu and Dahyun the whole day or the fact that as the day seemed to progress, there were less and less people that she saw in the school.

It was also strange that when Nayeon was dragging her through the hallways that the people that she saw in the morning staring at her were all gone, and the hallways were just empty. Not to mention the horrified look on Nayeon's face.

A sudden realization hit Chaeyoung, the whole time they were driving they never passed a car which was really bizarre because this was one of Seoul's busiest highways.

"Nayeon..." she paused. 

"What happened to everyone?"

\---

They pulled over at a gas station, the neon sign flickering against the night sky. They were sitting on the hood of the car when Chaeyoung asked.

"When did you notice?" 

Nayeon stared ahead silent for a second then she replied.

"I-I knew something was off from the morning I got up from bed, my mom usually eats breakfast with me before going to work... but she wasn't there this morning. I just thought that she must have left early...When I got to school it felt as if everyone was staring at me but they felt far away its like they weren't real"

Chaeyoung did think that the people at school staring felt distant and blurry like a memory.

"They were staring at you too? I know what you mean and the whole time I felt really weirded out...Also, I couldn't find my friends at all its like they disappeared"

Chaeyoung looked over at Nayeon and saw that she started sobbing. Between muffled sobs Nayeon whispered.

"I s-saw Jeongyeon disappear"

Jeongyeon was Nayeon's best friend. Everywhere Nayeon went Jeongyeon was there beside her. They had known each other since their elementary school days, and became friends when they found out they both had the same dream of becoming a singer. 

"What do you mean you saw her disappear?"

"Its like she evaporated right in front of my eyes Chaeng, like just slowly fading away"

Chaeyoung looked at the girl beside her, it was easy to tell how unsettled she was by the way her voice wavered.

"There were only two people I noticed who felt like they were really there, you and Jeong, I stuck with her for the rest of the day until the hallways seemed to become emptier and emptier... After everyone was gone it was just her and me left, and then she started fading too. It was like she was becoming a distant memory until the last thing I heard was her beautiful laugh ringing through my ears and then I-I was l-left alone."

Nayeon broke out into another sob, she could taste the salty tears flowing down her face. She didn't like Chaeyoung seeing her this way, so she tried her best to cover up her face. 

Chaeyoung looked over and grabbed Nayeon's hand and held it. Then Chaeyoung chuckled.

"So I'm guessing you found me soon after and basically kidnapped me after finding out everyone was gone?"

Nayeon looked at her unamused, "I had to protect you in a way, I didn't want you to disappear"

Chaeyoung blushed at the words Nayeon said. A question was clawing at her mind.   
"Do you think we're the only ones left?"

Nayeon paused pondering the question, "I've been thinking it over for a while now and honestly we can't be sure if we are the only ones, but for now we have to assume that its the reality we are in"

Chaeyoung stayed silent after hearing Nayeon's response. There were so many questions that she wanted to be answered, but seeing the tired look on the other girl's face halted her from giving in to her curiosity. 

Chaeyoung let out a sigh, "Let's just rest for tonight...we can make plans and find answers when the sun rises, but for now just lay here with me"

They spent the rest of the night under the gas station's neon lights on top of the hood of Nayeon's car, to the tune of the somber radio song, sleeping in each other's company.


	2. Morning Dew

Laughter. A noise that seemed so distant. A noise that was ringing in her ears. Then the picture of Dahyun and Tzuyu flashed in her mind, this nostalgic scene playing out like a silent film.

Chaeyoung was solely an observer to the images placed before her. A dream? A distant memory? She didn't know which one it was, but it was familiar. Dahyun and Tzuyu calling after her, the days they spent outside afterschool, and the heartbreaking laughter that broke the silence. 

Chaeyoung felt herself smile, and then she only looked away for one moment, and then, it was over.

\----

Nayeon was sitting up, hair messed up from the peaceful sleep she had the night before, laced with the morning dew from the hood of her car. She looked over to the younger girl sleeping peacefully beside her. Slowly extending her arm out she shook Chaeyoung awake. 

"Hey, its morning."

No reply. One more shake maybe?

"Chaeng wake up, its morning."

Chaeyoung rolled over, still half asleep. She felt the light sunlight on her face and the moisture of the dew in her hair, and the warm touch of Nayeon's arm on her shoulder. Still shaken by her dream of her friends she rolled back over to Nayeon's dismay.

"Mmh I'll be up soon" 

Nayeon looked around finally getting off of the hood of the car. She had refilled the gas tank of their car the night before, and considered taking an extra gas can just in case they were not able to find another stop area on their journey. 

Wait. Here Nayeon was thinking of her and Chaeyoung's journey when she did not even know where they were going, and why they were on a "journey" in the first place. She needed to keep Chaeyoung safe, that's what her mind was telling her, she needed to find out why though.

She looked back at the girl still rolled over on the hood of the car. Out of all the people that she was stuck with why this girl? They never spoke outside of their vocal lessons, and when they did it was small talk at best, and deep down a part of Nayeon knew she wanted more.

She recognized Chaeyoung's talent in the way she would light up the moment their vocal teacher called her up to be evaluated and the way her eyes lit up when she found a new song to listen to, and obsess over. A person like that by her side would be amazing, a person who would share the same passion as her would be everything she wanted. Then, her thoughts landed back onto Jeongyeon. 

\---

Chaeyoung finally got up, still trying to grasp at the memory that her dream placed before her, and the burning questions of her and Nayeon's situation. She walked over towards the gas station store. Luckily for her the door was still unlocked, but no sign of life inside.

"Hey, I'm going to stock up on food, water and maybe maps. Any snacks you prefer?"

Nayeon looked up, "Huh? Oh...anything sweet would be great"

\---

"Let me get things straight, we may be the only people on Earth, or something happened that made people disappear?"

Nayeon nodded slowly, "Yeah..."  
They were sitting back inside the car, snacking on the various gas station foods. Nayeon was looking at the maps trying to think of places they could go.

Chaeyoung wanting to search for answers, was prepared to propose Nayeon with a game plan, but with the possibility of it only being the two of them, where would they even start?

Chaeyoung racked her mind for ideas of what they could do, "Maybe, we should make sure that there aren't any people we know that are alone. The radio and our technology still seems to be working, maybe we can reach out to someone and see what is going on. O-or we can drive back to the school and our houses to check if anyone is still back over there?" 

While Chaeyoung explained their game plan Nayeon, centralized onto a section of the city, a neighbourhood area that housed their school and the place they grew up in. 

She looked up at Chaeyoung, "Alright, start texting everyone you know, I'll start driving us back to the school and we'll start looking around to see if anyone was left behind."

Nayeon hoped with all her strength that someone would be there to give them an explanation. 

\---

As they drove, Chaeyoung got to work texting her friends, family, and posting on social media seeing if anyone would reply. Everything still remained at a standstill despite her attempts. 

The highway was still barren, with the only sound being the wind blowing against the car. She started flipping through the radio channels, the music seemed to be working playing a couple songs and then repeating its cycle. Although, there were no announcers guiding the selection.

It wasn't long until they pulled up to the school, to begin their search.  
Nayeon before getting out of the car stared at Chaeyoung already eager to start their search, and said,  
"Let's look around together, our school is big, and its probably better if we stick together...for safety reasons"

Chaeyoung nodded, and with those words they left the car to begin their search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to do another chapter :)) will probably continue this soon! thank you for reading


	3. Home

Nayeon and Chaeyoung approached the front doors of the school. Silent breathing, shifty eyes, sweat slightly forming on her palms, Nayeon reached out and opened the door. 

They started walking through the hallways, checking each door, hoping that they would see a familiar face or hear the whispers of their friends. 

They never strayed too far from each other. Nayeon would always look back to see if Chaeyoung was following, and Chaeyoung making sure she never lost sight of Nayeon when she would walk too far ahead. 

Chaeyoung scanned each room, and each time her mind kept racing to what could have happened. The lights were still working, the things their classmates left behind still remained exactly in its place, and the numbers on the clocks kept moving. 

Chaeyoung called Nayeon over, "Look, at least we know we're not stuck in some sort of time loop."  
She pointed at the clock. Nayeon sighed relieved, "So, what could have happened? When I saw Jeong disappear it was just like she was fading away, like a memory"

Chaeyoung looked at her puzzled as if she was trying to figure out the solution, "Did she know she was disappearing? Did it look like she was aware of what was happening?"

Nayeon looked down quietly saying, "I-I don't know"  
She recalled the memory that haunted her. Jeongyeon just seemed to fade away there was no other way to explain it, no words calling out for help, no pain, it was just as if she was there and then she was gone. 

She looked up to Chaeyoung and said, "Jeongyeon didn't look like she knew what was happening, but not in a bad way, it was just that she was there one second and then she was gone the next"

Chaeyoung felt discouraged, this situation made no sense at all. She glanced at her phone to see if anyone was replying to her calls or posts, but her phone screen remained blank.

"Its better that we move on, let's check up on our families and houses, maybe we can find something"  
Chaeyoung then took Nayeon's hand leading her out of the classroom, the halls, and then the doors of the school. 

It was not long before they were driving through the barren streets towards the neighbourhood they had shared for as long as they could remember. Nayeon parked the car in front of Chaeyoung's house. 

Before Chaeyoung could turn the handle of the door, Nayeon stopped her saying,  
"I think its better if we split up this time, I'll drive to my house its just a couple houses away anyway, and I'll come to pick you up after ".

Chaeyoung walked towards her house, she saw that Nayeon kept watching her until she safely got inside, and then with she drove away. A part of Chaeyoung didnt want to be alone, she wanted to disagree and ask Nayeon to stay, but she saw how the girl was acting all this time. Worry plastered all over her face, shifty eyes, and how she always wanted to move. It was best if they did split up. 

We would definitely find answers quickly. And with that final thought she pushed open her front door.

\--- 

Nayeon's house was a couple of blocks down the road. It was silly, but the silence of the streets that she grew up in was calming compared to the everyday she was used to. 

When Nayeon was younger she would count the steps it would take to get back home.  
One. Two. Three... Thirty. Thirty-one. Thirty-two...Ninety-Nine. One Hundred.  
It was just a game she would play in her mind, but also a gentle reminder that she was never far from her home. Right now it felt like back then but instead it only took seconds until she reached the familiar silhouette of the metal gates, and cobblestone plated roof that she called home.

\---

Chaeyoung didn't have to walk far before hearing a familiar voice that embodied what she would call home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter update while i figure out how to properly direct this story the way i plan to :))


End file.
